A Woman Can Fight Part I: A Girls Punch Made Solid
by Silverfangedtiger
Summary: About a young lady- wait no... a young... sassafras getting over her past and letting go. Maybe a lucky silver haired man can untangle her heart...
1. Default Chapter

{::Disclaimer: do I really have to say, it? I mean really, if I owned inuyasha and the songs that are bound to be in this fic, you think my house would be bigger? Ooh have more video games? Oh yea and then...(you get the idea...)::}  
  
A Woman Can Fight: A Girl's Punch Made Solid By: SilverFangedTiger a.k.a. JD Chapter: 1-Deals Part I: Seeing It My Way   
  
JD: HI! Hehe, you may know me from CiCi a.k.a. Fluffy'slova4life. You'll see me on a lot of her reviews. Heh! Yea we hang out a lot...maybe that's not such a good thing...  
  
CiCi: yea your already starting to talk like me...{::shudders::}  
  
Sessho: yea she has your mouth down pat...  
  
JD: thank you!  
  
Sessho: --'  
  
Her punches were fast and open. She grunted as the bag moved from side to side. She kicked right then left. Right, left. Left, right. 'Keep moving!' Her mind shouted.  
  
"TRY HARDER!" a man yelled. "YOU ARE WORTHLESS! WORK HARDER! YOUR PUNCHES ARE TOO WEAK!" he bellowed again.  
  
She punched again. The bag squeaked as it's chains held it up. She attacked with all her might. Every piece of her body was devoted into this. And hell be damned she would finish it.  
  
Sweat dripped down her head as her brain screamed for water or any type of drink. Kagome brushed the sweat off her forehead. Her hair up in it's usual high pony tail. She snorted. 'Screw this.' she gave the hopeless punching bag one more good hit, making it swing farther.  
  
She turned and picked up a white sports bottle, with the 'Hydro-Turf' emblem on it. Squirting the contents into her mouth. She swished it before swallowing. She was in a sports bra type of work out top. Her baggy / stretchy running pants stuck to her long shapely legs while sweat poured over her body. Both of her 'training clothes' were embedded with the adidas emblem. She wore air Nike's to complete it.  
  
Her head ban, which was right at her hair line, sported the words, 'I'm a tough bitch, get used to it.' In big red and black letters. Her stomach looked rock hard, yet not too muscled. But one could tell she kept herself in shape. That and your really didn't want to get into a fight with this chick.  
  
She wasn't very flat either. Boobs or ass, take your pick, time had treated her well. Kagome shrugged absently. She didn't ask for a nice body. She was just given it. She never really thought her self a drop dead gorgeous woman. Although a lot of men begged to differ. She never really payed any attention to what they thought or said though. Never had, never would.  
  
She yanked up her sports bag. To hell with this gym. This was definitely a waste of her time. "HEY! JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? MISSY!" kagome's jaw went on auto grind. The godforsaken annoying little voice of the man she had been assigned to be trained by. She whipped around. "Got somethin' to say to me?" she snapped.  
  
The man strode over to her. He was definitely ripped. His muscles showed so much it made her think if he was a show off or a real fighter. "Just where are you going? We sure as hell aren't finished!" he snapped.  
  
Kagome glared. "'we'? Ah-no. You aren't finished. But I am." with that said she began to walk out.  
  
She felt a yank of her wrist. On an automatic instinct she whirled and punched him in the stomach. "Touch me again bastard and I promise I'll take your ass out." she walk away hotly. As the other men in the gym stared in awe.  
  
"Friggin' jerk." kagome muttered as she walked down the dark street. A cold shiver went down her spine. A sure fire sign that some one was following her. "Damn," she hissed lowly. "I knew this was a bag idea."  
  
She surveyed the area. Nobody worth her time. There were a couple of homeless people and then a few street workers. Kagome barely acknowledged them. Then the feeling that someone was following her stopped. Well that was only logical. She stopped to look around, they stop. Duh!  
  
Now she felt someone staring at her. She deliberately made herself stand out. Showing whoever this was, that she was on to them. And she wasn't a very nice girl when it came to someone 'following' her.  
  
Her eyes sharpened as she turned right to left. She set her bag down and got in ready stance. She heard a loud foot step and a chuckle. She whirled in it's owners direction. "Chill down, sweet heart. I'm not here for a fight."  
  
"You sneak up on people like that and your gonna get one." kagome retorted. Not yet realizing to whom she speaks.  
  
"Ooh. Smart mouth, eh?"  
  
"You've got yours, I've got mine."  
  
"Hmp." he walked more to her. She recognized him instantly. "You know...it took you that long." he chuckled as her eyes rounded in as she recognized him.  
  
"Hemerashi! Your that boxer!...Jeez...a fighter such as your self should have a little more street smarts, than to just walk up and harass some one." kagome commented smartly.  
  
He smirked and held out his hand. "Sesshomaru."  
  
"Kagome." she shook his hand. "What do you want?" He chuckled again. "Smart girl."  
  
"Woman." kagome corrected. "Smart woman, who can defend herself." she added as an after thought. He chuckled yet again. "I told you honey. I'm not here to fight you. So, you can stop with the warning signs."  
  
Kagome's gaze narrowed. "I'm not easy to get into bed either." she warned.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. "You have a lot of misconceptions of men."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I have my reasons." kagome picked up her gym bag and started off in the other direction. "See ya around, Hemerashi."  
  
"Not so fast, beautiful." he knew better than to reach out and grab her. Instead he taunted her. "I have a business proposition for you."  
  
Kagome shifted to look at him. Seeing his face she smirked. "Not interested."  
  
Ah, she was playing hard to get. 'Well we could always get around that.' "You would be if you listened." sesshomaru supplied. He thought about it. She seemed to know she was wanted by many national teams. She knew she had talent. She knew she was a great boxer. Well that and a great fighter.  
  
Kagome stopped. He was starting to get on her, very short nerves. "I think I know myself better than you do. So no, I'm not interested."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "It's really good though."  
  
kagome slammed her gym bag down on the concrete. "You know what? Your really starting to annoy me pal. What is it you want. Hurry up I'm hungry." she narrowed her eyes again. "And I'm not very nice when I'm hungry."  
  
sesshomaru smiled and walked over to her. He hooked a finger under her chin, as she bared her teeth in warning. Her hands instantly becoming fists. "Knew you'd see it my way. Come on, I'll buy you dinner. We'll discuss it then."  
  
Kagome growled. Then her stomach did. She pouted for a second. No fair! He knew she had just come from training! That was so not cool. She figured she'd just eat dinner and listen to the man yap. Tell him no, then go on her merry way. Yep, it was a perfect plan.  
  
JD: well what ya think?  
  
Kagome: I like it! I get to kick ass! Hehe it's fun! Do I get to kick sesshy's ass?  
  
Sessho: excuse me?  
  
Kagome: ah...that is...with all do respect, of course!  
  
JD: it's gonna take awhile for her to toughen up. Ah well, I can do it right?....Yea!  
  
Coming Next!: Chapter: 2- Deals Part II: Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full... Preview:  
  
"So you expect us to.." "Yea..well...we'll be.." "WAIT! We ROOM together?" "Uh yea.." "Noooooooo! I already reject offer thank you!"  
  
Recommendation:  
  
To Bear Witness By: StrikingFalcon  
  
This is a wonderful author! She has a very creative mind. And she uses it well. This is about Marshal Kagome Higurashi is part of the F.B.I team that is assigned to protect CEO Sesshomaru Takameda {::I know I spelled that wrong!::} and Inuyasha Hitome. The team consists of miroku- who is an awesome Aussie. Kagome- who is captain of the group. Sango- who is paired up with Miroku. Great battle scenes and great fluff. Gotta love the fluff! Kagome is strong and witty! the plots change so it always keeps you guessing. It's great.  
  
Kago and sesshy have a little problems here and there. Oh and the latest chappy is right up my alley. Hehe, it's great! Gotta love it! it's all so good!  
  
P.S.: She currently has 33 chappys. I've been reading since she first posted. Eh heh. Oh! Review please! 


	2. chapter 2

{::Disclaimer: JD: {::comes wandering on stage::} it's bound to be in the first chapter... in fact I know it is.{::flips back to chapter one.::} {::nods::} yup. It's there. Go back and take a looksie if you want one. {::walks off stage::}  
  
A Woman Can Fight: A Girl's Punch Made Solid... By: SilverFangedTiger a.k.a JD Chapter: 1- Deals Part II: Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full.   
  
JD: {::officially back on stage::} well then...thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'm just sorry I couldn't update sooner! Responses are below!  
  
Dedication: to my Best friend, Amy! Amy: JD... JD: yes? Was it that bad? Amy: the link.... JD: 0.o, yea.... Amy: I need it. JD: ooooooooooooooooooooooh! so sad   
  
"So what exactly is this 'deal' your wanting me to listen to?" kagome said as she set her menu aside.  
  
Sesshomaru studied her for a second. Tilting his head to the side he answered, "a partnership. Well....not really a partnership more like a team really." he shrugged. "We go around the world doing martial arts and boxing basically."he smirked as she considered. She really had no idea, no idea what the hells she was getting into to.  
  
"And what's supposed to make me so interested? Might I add that I am no martial artist." kagome said as she leaned her head back and contemplated on how she was going to handle this. Warning lights flashed in her head. Which she inwardly frowned at. 'Nothing seems unusual about him...' she thought quietly. She studied him under her mask of indifference. He sported a black Nike wind breaker, with a white muscle shirt underneath. He had black Nike pants on to match his jacket. He also wore Nike air sneaks. His long brown hair tied back. With ice melting amber hued eyes. 'uh, HELLO!' her mind screamed. 'A guy walks up to you in the middle of night and asks you to dinner and has a business 'proposition' what the hell does that mean to you?!' it scolded again. 'Oh shut up! Your nothing but a coward.' kagome snapped at her instincts. 'HEY! I'm, you remember?! Now, will you listen to me?! Don't get involved in this-' 'I think I will just to spite you.' kagome thought cooly.  
  
Sesshomaru and kagome had little staring contest. Both were wearing 'hell covers in ice when I give up.' look with a twist of sarcasm. "Ok," kagome started and sesshomaru smirked at his victory. "So you expect me..er..us to travel around the world, boxing and what ever? Sounds easy enough." she shrugged. Then her gaze narrowed. "What's the catch?"  
  
"There's no catch. Well, except that we have three other team members. That and you and I will be rooming together."  
  
"Oh ok...wait a sec! We room together?" "Uh, yea." "As in...separate rooms right?" kagome asked freaked out. "Of course! Besides, I seriously doubt you want to see me with women any way." Now that, just sounded conceited, Kagome told her self. "You know, for a totally hot guy... you're a conceited bastard." kagome commented. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "Why thank you. I take that as a compliment." he raised his soda as they both clinked soft drinks. "Anytime." kagome retorted. Both laughed at each other. "Your weird." kagome said as she giggled, and took a long sip of her soda. "Not any more than you my dear." sesshomaru said as he smiled. They finished off their meals and sesshomaru gave her his card. Her 'real' training was to start in two days. It didn't seem so hard. Then again, things are not always what they seem.  
  
Kagome awoke with the sun rays rampaging through her curtains. "Ah shit." kagome groaned as she rolled out of her bed. Today was one of those days when you just wanted to beat the living shit out of some one.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
Don't go a knocking for a blessing, when the blessing comes a knocking, kagome mused.  
  
KNOCK!!! KNOCK! BAM!! BAM!!  
  
"Alright already I'm coming, I'm coming," kagome yelled. "Impatient bastards." she muttered to herself. Though she was one to talk. She stumbled over to the door and didn't bother peeping through the peep hole, opening it she saw Hojo's bright eyed face with sun backing him up, one-hundred percent. It almost threw kagome backwards. Kagome regained her composure and raised her eyebrows. "What now?" "Hi ya Kagome!" damn him for being a mourning person, "I just thought that maybe we could-" Kagome, half out for amusement and half out of annoyance, shut the door in his face. She smirked. That felt kinda good, She mused.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Dammit." she muttered as she yanked it back open. "Yes?" she said her teeth gritted.  
  
"Now, now, lettme finish. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies-" "Your done." kagome said bored, and slammed the door again. This time it didn't knock. He had given up...for today at least. Kagome sighed happily as she traced back to her room, and got her stuff ready. She had two jobs. One as a waiter the other as a cashier at champs. She had a separate gym bag for her work clothes and what not. She walked into her small bathroom and turned the water on. It was not warm yet not cold. But it wasn't what kagome always wanted. But it was a lot better than what she grew up with. Kagome shuddered, she shook her head. Reminding her self not to think of the past.  
  
When she was down kagome rushed on a pair of jogging sweats and grabbed her bag. Locking the door, she ran into a male's chest. "Ahg!" she groaned as she rubbed her head. She then glared up defiantly. Now who the hell... "JUST WHAT DO-" she stopped mid. Rant. It was Sesshomaru. She puffed out her bangs with an annoyed breath. "Now what?" Sesshomaru smirked. "You have your hair down." he murmured, then lifted his hand to brush away a stray bang. His wrist was caught sharply with her hand. He chuckled deeply. She how ever did not find it funny at all. "Don't pull your charm on me pal. I won't be manipulated so easily." she threw his hand down and shifted her bag in her right hand. "I don't need a man." with that she brushed past him. Or so she meant to do so. He side stepped back into her way. He almost smiled as she became more and more irritated. "It's a beautiful day." he said as he moved side to side keeping kagome in place when she tried to walk past him. "I wouldn't know it, cause' your in my way- DAMMIT MOVE!" He chuckled again and made her even more mad. He hooked a finger under chin to tilt it up. "Don't be so up tight. Learn to enjoy life." with that he pecked her cheek. Lingering long enough to get a sample smell of her shower gel. Her face was red with anger. "Ever- EVER, do that again, and I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." she stated and pushed past to the side walk outside her apartment. Then she shouted back as an after thought, "and I don't mean London!" staying long enough to hear his laugh she headed towards her job.  
  
Kagome jogged into the girls locker room of the restaurant, "Sea Shore 68".  
  
"Oi, kagome, your late girlie." Kagura shouted from her locker. "Yea, yea, yea. But it's not my fault this time!" kagome griped back.  
  
"Oh really?" kagura said back as she walked over to kagome who was busily getting ready. "Find your self' a guy eh?" kagura raised her eyebrows. "Kagura.." kagome started as she pulled on her waitress skirt and matching shirt. "What do you think?"  
  
"Aw, kago, you really gotta get a guy!" she whined. kagome rolled her eyes and pulled on her black pair of Reebok tenni's. "What ever." The rest of her day was very eventful. She accidently spilled a cup of tea on an old guy and that little mistake had deducted her tip a little. Then she broke a plate...twice. After serving her four hours at champs in the mall, she headed towards the gym, to blow off some steam.  
  
It was about 6:00 when she arrived at the gym and nodded in acknowledgment to the towel boy. She went over and started loading a bar. Then she felt it. The feel of some body standing a hairs length away from her. She, all to cooly turned with a questioning eyebrow raised. Then she cursed.  
  
It was sesshomaru. "I'm starting to wonder if your stalking me....are you?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "No my dear. I'm not. I work out here too." Kagome frowned. She decided to ignore the 'my dear' comment. "How come I've never seen you here before?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as she laid down on the flat, barely cushioned surface. "Maybe because you don't pay attention."  
  
JD: you likie or no likie? I got a block and I just sat there looking at the computer. Then I decided to post! Hehe. Well then...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Mediaminer:  
  
StormynightsRainydays: COOL! Hehe, boxing isn't in my blood, however I do have a liking towards it...heh. Thank you!  
  
Tyman: wow tyler... I don't think I've ever seen that many ten's before in my life. LOL  
  
Gothicballerina: thank you! Yes I know! I'm dancer my self! Hip hop, point and jazz is what I am. Haha. Yes that is very true, dancers are in no way weak. In fact...in my way of thinking their stronger. But anywhen, YES! I love fighting scenes! But truth be told I was drawn to your story by the dancing part. Like I said, I'm dancer by nature! Hehe.  
  
Wolfblade781: thanks!!  
  
Fangirlofinuyasha: thanks for reviewing!!! 


	3. chapter 3

{::disclaimer: YES! I own IY!!! HAHAHAHA! {::gets cuffed by police and has a lawsuit slapped in face by a lawyer:::} SILVER?! How could you do this to me??!! SilverFox: {::shrugs::} sorry JD...had too. JD: FINE I DON'T OWN IY! {::uncuffed and back in studio::} SilverFox: now JD- JD: don't talk to me. {::walks off::}   
  
A Woman Can Fight: A Girl's Punch Made Solid... By: SilverFangedTiger a.k.a JD chapter 3- Insider  
  
8:30 Pm,  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he trudged up the stone steps. He could almost hear Sango and Inuyasha bickering each others ears off. He groaned. He already had half of a really bad head ache. And dammit, he didn't want a full one. And sure enough as soon as he got one foot in the door he saw Sango stomping towards him. Her hair in a high pony tail as usual only this time tresses of hair clung to her furious face. She was in her pants that were made of the material that wind breakers were made of. She also had on a cotton, black, Nike, sports bra on that came up to the middle of her ribs. Sesshomaru raised a careless eyebrow, as he dropped his gym bag down on the wood flooring. "What'd he do?" Sango took in a deep breath and let ram out of her nose. "That bastard brother of yours-" "half-brother," sesshomaru almost hissed in annoyance. Sango waved it off. "He-" "you know what? Changed my mind, I don't wanna know." sesshomaru said sharply. He strolled past Sango and out of the foyer. Passing the parlor, he strolled right into the kitchen. His mood lighten considerably, when he saw his half brother. There inuyasha was. All high and mighty, sitting in a chair all miserable like. He had a square of white gauze on his cheek. His eye looked a purple tint and his nose looked like it just got done bleeding. "Wow, she did you in, ne?" sesshomaru shot smartly as he raided the fridge.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Shut the fuck up." he snapped half heartedly. "Just stating the truth." sesshomaru said quietly as his head went farther into the two sided fridge. "You missed quite a show, sesshomaru my man." in came miroku with a lop sided grin. His neck length jet black hair was pulled into a tiny pony tail. His violet eyes dancing. "Did I now?" sesshomaru said as he pulled himself out of the fridge he was currently half way in. He bit into an apple as he pulled out supplies for a baloney sand witch. He looked at miroku. "Tell me a story."  
  
a couple of days later  
  
In the rolling hills of Ireland, a white horse broke through the bulleting rain. The sound of hooves made, a maiden rush out of her cottage. The horse stopping right before her. "You've come back!" she shouted over the rain. "I was in the neighborhood." he retorted loudly, smirking he dismounted his horse gathering her in his arms. "You came back." she said again as she pressed her lips to his. Emotions flung high, as the rain began to beat harder on the couple. Standing their in each other's embrace, sloshing mud around them. Breaking them apart. He lifted his hand to remove the bangs that stuck to her skin, from her forehead. "Yes, I came back"  
  
"GAH!" kagome awoke with a start. Her heart racing as she looked around the dark room. She was disoriented. Hadn't she just been in Ireland? Raining? Mud? White horse, man. Oh god, a man. She immediately looked beside her. Nobody was there. Her breathing starting to calm. Then she rationalized where she was. Her body drenched in sweat she cursed her self. "What the hell was that?" she asked her self. Weirdest dream she had ever had. Very weird. Her breath calm now, she remembered she was staying with sesshomaru and his three 'teammates', in their huge house. Definitely not what she was used to. She jumped when a bolt of lightening struck. Illuminating the window. She got out of the comfortable bed and stood in front of the window. Not even taking notice that there was a door that seemed to connect to another room. Why am I here? She asked her self. She liked her life. It wasn't great. But she had a system. And she was a girl who didn't like that system interrupted. And what was up with that dream? It was really weird how it was so real. Shaking her self out of it, she trained her thoughts on more important things. Still not taking notice of the male coming up behind her. She thought about the training she had begun. It wasn't so tough. Not really that bad. Suddenly kagome shrieked when she felt a pair of arms encircled her. She calmed her self yet again. "Is this some type of test?" "No," his silky voice answered right next to her ear. "Then get your hands off me." she snapped. He inhaled slowly, kagome hearing and feeling it. "No." he repeated silently. Spinning her slowly to face him. His eyes were filled with lust. His lowered his head. Kagome pressed a hand to his chest. "Let me," he whispered against her lips. Suddenly entranced her hand went limp and his lips caught hers. Tongues met tongues. In a fierce battle of the weak and the strong. Sesshomaru parted them after a few minutes. His eye lids fluttered. Kagome regained her composure. "Did you enjoy that?" she asked innocently. He snorted quietly. "Yea.." and thinking about doing it again.. "good," kagome pressed her lips together. "Cause' it'll never happen again."  
  
"Come on kagome, what's on your mind?! You can tell me! I swear!" Sango begged for the umteenth time that morning. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Sango will you give it a rest!" kagome said while stretching her legs. Preparing for her daily work out/ training session with her new friend Sango. "No! Why, you ask? Because it's gonna taint your reflexes! Don't believe me?" Sango made a fast hit toward kagome's stomach. And she landed it. "See?" Sango grinned triumphantly. Kagome gaped for air. "That's... the first time some one has caught me off guard."  
  
Sango nodded simply. "Like I told you." Kagome sighed again. The matched their feet up, reached forward, linked their hands together and Sango pulled back first. "Just tell me kagome." "Alright, alright." kagome groaned as she pulled Sango forward. "It started with a really weird dream..." She explained the vividness of the dream. "It was like I was there. I was- she," kagome corrected herself. "She was waiting for that guy. It was like he came back from war or what ever." Sango nodded. "I think that it was supposedly you and sessie." Kagome's eye brows furrowed. "You think it was me and sesshomaru- wait what? Did you just say 'Sessie'?" kagome roared with laughter. Sango smiled. "That's my pet name for him. OH! But don't use it in front of him! He'll get pissed." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Shall we start then, Eh?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Alright we'll start today with the punching bag."  
  
kagome nodded and followed her over the enormous Dojo floorings. Then over to a 182 Lbs, punching bag. She gave it one good hit for measure. Then nodded her approval. "Nice." Sango smirked. "Alright! Lets see some punches girl!"  
  
JD: Sorry. I KNOW this is short. But I had to end it. Cause the next chapter is REALLY emotional. It wouldn't do good to combine it. You'd kill me for killing the happy 'fluff'  
  
Sessho: why don't you just tell them about the next chapter that way we can get on with it.  
  
JD: right o' jackass. {::dodges sessho's fist::} Any who. The next chapter is about Kagome's past. It's not a good one. It'll probably raised to R, because of rape reference, incest, minor abuse, and whole lotta of emotional shit. But! That goes with the territory.  
  
Sango: now will you explain the other stuff you set out to explain?  
  
JD: ah yes, ok! The main plot of this story is, that sesshomaru, the good little knuckle head he is, is going to try to help get over this turmoil. It's also about how tough women can be. :D gotta love it!  
  
Review Responses: Mediaminer:  
  
StormyNightsRainyDays: awww, I feel bad for you!!! I would hate it if my mom did that! Thank Kami she's the prep type. --' then again she's obsessed with me being a friggin cheerleader, {::shudder::} oh dear god. CrescentMoon22000: HI! OK! I posted! Haha, first mission accomplished. Any thing else you want me to accomplish while I'm at it? Haha. Yea but kick boxing can be painful. I've got bruises to show it. TortureInLife : hi, thanks! I'm glad you like it! . Would you like me to give you the link for SF's storys? Their VERY good, nothing you wanna miss! I promise. Bye bye! 


	4. chapter 4

{::Disclaimer: go look in the first chapter...but just in case your bored like me: I don't own inuyasha or his cute little friends! Ha-ha!::} A Woman Can Fight part 1: A Girl's Punch Made Solid By: SilverFangedTiger chapter: Flames...Of The Past JD: sorry my computer in friggin' Bi-Polar!! No offense to anyone who is Bi- Polar. It now has NO internet connection!!! I HATE bell south!! Grr!!! I hate dial up too!!! hmpf. Well guess what? I'm in the 'mood' now to write this chapter. Your probably wondering if I am being lazy. Well no I'm not. It's just I have to be in the right mood to write this particular one. So {::punches index finger into the air::} read on!!   
  
"Oh god." kagome groaned as both she and Sango slid into the welcoming kitchen chairs. Both sprawling out with limp limbs. "Hard training ladies?" miroku asked as he all but glided into the room. "Miroku, just cause' I'm weak and can barely move doesn't," she raised her voice slightly with a shake of her finger added to it. "Mean I can't kick your ass." Kagome almost burst with laughter at the look on the perverted man's face. "Oww, oh god, oww!" she wheezed as she held her aching stomach. "My abs her so damn bad." she whined. Sango groaned in agreement. "Why kagome-San, I never took you for a whining wimp." sesshomaru teased as he too waltzed into the room, inuyasha following. Kagome all but gracefully gave him her beautiful middle finger. Then rolled over to a bucket and vomited. "GAH!" every one in the room said in unison. "Kagome are you alright??" miroku asked concerned as he bent beside the vomiting kagome. "Well you're the one with the nurse degree miroku... do some thing!" Sango said as she tried to pick herself up but to no avail. "Shit.." she muttered. In three quick strides sesshomaru had closed the distances between himself and kagome. He pulled her sweaty hair back from her face and looked at miroku as if to say 'well? Now what?'. Both jumped when kagome stopped and abruptly coughed. "Ooo.." she groaned. Miroku picked up her wrist and pinched some skin up from the top of her hand. As it slowly came down he came to a conclusion. "She's dehydrated." Every one sighed in relief as kagome scoffed. "You mean to tell me I just friggin' threw up because I didn't have any water? And get your hands off me!" she swatted at sesshomaru's hands and at miroku's nod she huffed. "Well gee, I feel stronger now!" "Hey, what doesn't kill ya will only make ya stronger." inuyasha stated. Sango gave him an exasperated look. "Just get her some damn water."  
  
kagome sighed irritably, as she lowered herself into the garden tub. The other three had nagged her into a hot bath. Couldn't they just understand she was ok? The hot water tickled her skin. She jumped slightly. Guess not, she thought. Sighing again she cursed herself. This will definitely take some time getting used to.. she thought to herself. Finally submerged into the water she frowned at the white fluffy stuff floating on the water. "Oi! Sango! What's with the white stuff?" she yelled at the wall, still eyeing the foreign stuff in both suspicion and curiosity. "Eh?!" she answered back. "What white stuff?"  
  
"It's all fluffy and colorful!" kagome described scowling at the foreign thing that surrounded her. Then scowled in sango's direction, when she heard her new friend laughing her head off. "What the hell man?!!" "Sorry kags. They're bubbles!!" Kagome's face went blank. Bubbles. Friggin' pink, purple and every other color under the sun, bubbles surrounded her in a huge round tub. And after knocking on the tub serval times before she knew that it was real marble. "You don't have to go through all this fancy crap for me, ya know!"kagome assured. "But it'll help you calm down!" Kagome mumbled a string of curses but settled down anyway.  
  
After nagging Kagome down into the bath house of the mansion for the fifth time, Sango decided she might as well head down herself. She slipped into a indigo silk robe, tying the sash she walked down the hall way bare foot. Pushing through a white swing door that had 'ladies' carved into a gold plate on it. She passed the second door to the hall way that said 'guest', she guessed kagome was in that particular one. Just to make sure she knocked. "Kagome? Are you in this one?" hearing a grumbled curse of something along the lines of, 'friggin' people..always trying to scare the hell outta me.' , Sango giggled. "Yes Sango, after much consideration I chose this one!" Sango laughed. "So you like it then?" "Whatever." kagome responded stubbornly. "Ok, I'll be in the one next to you. Holler if you need anything." with that said Sango pushed through a door that had her name on it. She slipped out of the robe and turned on the heated water. Pulling her hair from it's restraints, she shook her head. Grabbing a vase shaped bottled she poured in a smooth silvery blue substance, right at the tub's faucet. The garden tub began to fill with colorful bubbles. Sighing, her thoughts traveled to her new found friend. She wondered what had happened in kagome's past to make her so distrustful. She didn't trust miroku, inuyasha or sesshomaru. She didn't seem like she trusted Sango either. But Sango knew she was warming up to kagome. It would only take time, she guessed. She had stopped the water flow and had fully submerged into the bubble filled tub, when she heard kagome. "Oi! Sango! What's with the white stuff?" Huh? Sango thought. Unconsciously she lifted her cupped hands into small mound of bubbles. "Eh? What white stuff?" Sango called back. "It's all fluffy and colorful!" Sango's eyebrows furrowed. As she blew at the mound of bubbles. Watching them fly it hit her what kagome was describing. She automatically burst with laughter. Her voice rang out of her bath house 'room' and spilled into the one next to her. "What the hell man?!!" kagome yelled. Sango tried calming herself. "Sorry kags! They're bubbles!" Sango still snickered. Shaking her head she proceeded with her bath. Hearing kagome yell something about not going through so much trouble she yelled back "but it'll help you calm down." With that she thought, argument diminished.  
  
Sesshomaru poured some of the fresh coffee he had made. Himself, Inuyasha and Miroku were discussing their former 'guest' and how long she would stay. "Well sesshomaru?" miroku questioned. Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "May I be of some assistance?" "Yes, ice tower. Besides making coffee we need you to make a decision." inuyasha quipped. Sesshomaru's expression darkened but stayed cold. "You mean on kagome staying or not." at their nods he stopped to think. Did he really want her here? Well, Sango was slowly but surely getting attached to Kagome so it probably wouldn't do good to muck that up. Besides, his lips tugged. Almost reaching a smile but stayed at a smirk. She could be useful for something other than another fighter. "Hm. How long do you think she should stay for training?" he asked. His thoughts not even relevant to what they were talking about. "Well I was thinking three months." inuyasha suggested. "Oh please, you just want her out of here cause' she whips your ass every time in a fight, not that its hard. Besides there's no way she can be trained in that amount of time, I say 9 months!" miroku cut in. "You just want her here cause' she has a nice ass and big tits! Just cause' you can't get any from Sango doesn't mean-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a cold, steeled voice. "You won't be using her like that. Verbal or physical." sesshomaru warned, murder clear as day in his eyes. He forwarded his warning to both Miroku and Inuyasha. "Dude, no need to be protective!" Miroku quipped. "If she's already taken by you its all good-" "No you incompetent, stupid, idiot." sesshomaru snapped. "She isn't mine. Neither of you are going take her like that. Fight her and train her yes. But don't even think about getting that kind of rough with her." he warned yet again. "Sesshomaru, chill out. I was only joking-" "No inuyasha. You don't know anything of her past. I suggest you never bring it up either." "What's her past?" "Hey guys." kagome greeted, with a small smile as she and Sango walked in from the bath house. "Uh hey." inuyasha was the first to respond.  
  
The next day Sesshomaru took Kagome into a different Dojo to train. Figuring that he could finally talk to her with out interruptions.  
  
Kagome looked around in awe. Not that she showed it. "Since when has this been here?"  
  
"Always." he responded then seeing her confused look he chuckled. "This is my personal dojo." "And you brought me here to train?" sesshomaru nodded. Sighing kagome rolled her shoulders. "I'm ready when you are."   
  
Kagome grunted as she dodged Sesshomaru's hits. {::WHOA! Kagome dodging sessho? Eeee::}she jumped back as sesshomaru tried out a kick. Wait, kagome thought. I've seen this before.  
  
She watched sesshomaru dive a few punches, which she dodged. Jumping from side to side. Then just as she anticipated he started to roundhouse kick her. His foot mere inches from her side she grabbed his foot and twisted. Sesshomaru ending on his rear. He propped himself on his elbows. Thoroughly impressed. Shaking his head he said calming, "you should never let your guard down just because your opponent's down."  
  
"Huh-"  
  
Before kagome could respond, Sesshomaru kicked her legs out from under her. Bracing her fall with his body.  
  
"That was not funny." kagome seethed to, a very, amused sesshomaru.  
  
"I never said it was." sesshomaru said as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Kagome snorted. "Yea well you were thinkin' it." she started to shift off his body and straighten herself.  
  
Both of them started tapping their hands up and sesshomaru decided now was his opportunity. "Kagome can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." she responded as she ripped the tap and started on her other hand. "Why do you let the past bother you?"  
  
Kagome froze. Her eyes widening. She inwardly shuddered, she brushed it off as he didn't know what exactly he was talking about. But inside her, deep down inside she held a fear that he did. "I don't." she quipped.  
  
Here we go with the short answers, sesshomaru sighed. To late to turn back now. "Yes you do. You let what your father did to you, still live in the present when it's in the past."  
  
Kagome's whole body went stiff to the bone. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. How... "I don't know what your talking about." kagome denied.  
  
Sesshomaru set his teeth. "Yes you do. Is that not why you don't trust men?" seeing kagome whirl around to face him he continued. "I know what happened in Nagasaki and Nagoya." Kagome balled her hands into fists. "No you don't." she snapped. Then her voice lowered to a stage whisper. "You can't possibly know how it was or how it felt."  
  
This time sesshomaru's neck hairs shot on end with anger. "Your right, I don't know how it felt. But I do know how it feels to have some one your supposed to trust betray you." Tears formed in kagomes eyes. "How can you!!!??" she shouted. "You've lived a sheltered life Sesshomaru Hemerashi! How the hell, can you possibly know how it feels like, eh?"  
  
in a flash sesshomaru had pinned kagome onto dojo wall. Her wrists nailed by his hands, over her head. "Do not be mistaken Kagome Higurashi. I did not live a sheltered pretty life." Fear shot through kagome's body. This position. The position she was in. She remembered it so vividly from before.  
  
Flash back   
  
Kagome walked up the side walk to her house. 14 was how old she was. And right now, this 14 year old hoped and prayed that her father wasn't home. He had raped her when she was six. And every so often he'd do it again. She wasn't strong enough to defend herself. So now, she came home to this war field hoping and praying her father wasn't there. But today... her wishes wouldn't be granted.  
  
Kagome slid her back pack off and set it down quietly. Looking for any sign that her father was or wasn't home. She had one foot on the stairs before she was pushed onto them.  
  
"You little bitch where have you been?! I've been waiting for you for almost an hour!" "My bus-" SLAP "don't you talk back to me!" her father shouted. Tears burst from his daughter's eyes as he yanked and ripped her skirt and undergarment off. "Please father no! No! No!" she pleaded through her tears. He didn't listen. He started to unbuckled his belt and slid down his jeans. "Open your legs! Wider!" Kagome had no choice. She screamed and cried as her father rammed into her.  
  
end of flash back  
  
Kagome started to tremble with fear. Her body reacting to the way sesshomaru had pinned her up against the wall.  
  
Sesshomaru realized how bad he had scared kagome and pull slightly off her. Letting her wrists go, he wrapped his arms around her as something unexpected happened. She cried. He lowered them onto the floor and cradled her in his arms. She surprised him again by clinging to him like a life jacket. More tears erupted out of her.  
  
"It's ok kagome," sesshomaru cooed. "Let it go. Nobody will know you cried I promise." with his promise made more tears sobbed out of kagome. "He was so mean!" she cried out as she hiccupped. "He was so violent and..and.." more and more tears came at the long ago memories. Sesshomaru rubbed her back softly and gently. Kagome admitted to herself she had never felt so safe before. The tears started to minimize as her sobs began to quiet. Her breath still hitching in and out of her body. "How...how did you know?" she asked quietly into his chest. Sesshomaru sighed. "Our agency recomended you and I did a back round check. It was on you social worker's files." he hugged her to him tightly. "I'm...I'm sorry kagome. I shouldn't have dragged it out of you." kagome shook her head against his chest. "I feel so much better now."  
  
"Well of course, your with me." sesshomaru chirped. Smiling when kagome scoffed playfully. "Conceited bastard." she said as she wiped her eyes. "A totally hot conceited bastard." sesshomaru reminded. Kagome threw her head back and laughed.  
  
JD: DAMMIT! That wasn't supposed to have a happy friggin' ending!  
  
Kagome: {::wiping eyes emotionally::} that was great.  
  
Sessho:{::comes walking in::} feh, to emotional.  
  
All Girls: sessho! {::glomp sesshomaru::}  
  
JD: heh heh.. Way to go sesshomaru!  
  
Sessho: {::through crowds of girls glomping him::} shut it pup.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Mediaminer:  
  
StormyNightsRainyDays: AWWWWW!!! don't worry. Me too. I haven't been in like...shit how long has it been?  
  
Naitome: woo-hoo! I posted! You probably hate my ass now but still I posted!!!! remember that while u try to talk yourself out of killing me for ruining the chapter!! LOL!! 


	5. chapter 5

A Woman Can Fight Part I: A Girls Punch Made Solid  
  
by: Silverfangedtiger Chapter: 5- Enrolling   
  
JD: SORRY this took me so long. I had writers block and mm.org wouldn't let me post! And I don't know if this will even post right so I put the date that I wrote this to make sure ya'll know I love ya! AND I have made a second chapter to 'King Of Dreams' BUT it won't let me post...so ..yea...read on!  
  
Kagome wiped her face down with a white hand towel, as Sesshomaru informed her of something important, that she really wasn't listening to.  
  
"So we'll be enrolling you into the.. Kagome...kagome!" sesshomaru shouted.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" kagome blinked.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "Kagome, if you really want to be on this team you'll have to pay more attention."  
  
Kagome gaped at him. "Want? Who said any thing about wanting to! You tricked me-..."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a hard look. "Doubtful my dear."  
  
Kagome gawked at him as he walked out of the Dojo. Then proceeded to stomp after him. "What's with the 'my dear' thing?!" she huffed again. "Hey! Hello! Answer me!"  
  
Sesshomaru continued to ignore her and walked straight into the kitchen. "And now you know how I feel." he shot over his shoulder and made a b-line for the fridge. Opening the stainless steel door he reached in and grabbed two water bottles as kagome scowled at him. She opened her mouth then shut it again. Other wise taking the offered water bottle.  
  
"Kagome," sesshomaru started with a sincere expression. "I gave you this opportunity because I knew you could use it-.."  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, eh?" she interjected.  
  
"If you'd let me finish," sesshomaru bit out of annoyance. "You might learn something. Though extraordinarily doubtful because nothing seems to get threw your thick skull." at her frown he continued with his pre-said comment. "Kagome you don't always have to be on the bad side of things. You can make your self a good life. Now with that being said, I think you should be a little more thankful towards my hospitality." Kagome frowned once more. "Why should I? I mean, yea its great. But I never asked for it. All I needed was a person to train me in 'your' ways and a gym. I didn't ask to be put in a mansion."  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eye brows as she continued her assault and maneuvered her way around the kitchen isle. "Now question," she said again as she stopped right in front of Sesshomaru. "Am I here for someone to train me or for someone's personal amusement?" with that she walked away.  
  
Sesshomaru cursed her for argument loving spirit. "Damn her to hell." he muttered as he took a long swig of his water.  
  
"I'm guessing she doesn't know, ah?" Sango commented as she walked up the steps into the kitchen.  
  
Sesshomaru shook her head. "Nope. She doesn't remember me what so ever." he sighed. "Shameful. We used to be best friends too."  
  
Sango laughed. "That was like years and years ago. You were both like five! And both Kyoto."  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged. "Doesn't matter. If I could remember why can't she?"  
  
Sango sighed at this. "Ah, proven fact. Children tend to remember more of bad times when they grow older than they do the good. For instance," she said as she picked up a small grape from the bowl on the counter. "You said that terrible thing happened when she was six... well... wouldnt' that count as a bad memory to remember?" sesshomaru nodded. "Makes sense." he agreed.  
  
"So," Sango started as she leaned forward against the counter. "What exactly happened when she was young?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "That's not for me to tell."  
  
2 months later, Jurionai Boxing Rink.  
  
ALL RIGHT ER' BODY! LINE EM' UP! WE GOT HOT DOGS AND ALL' THAT GOOD STUFF! THE FIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! the announcer said over crowds of people as they cheered and rooted for their favorite fighters.  
  
Off into the distance where the boxers entered the rink Kagome leaned against the threshold of the door. Her hands taped and already had her boxing gloves on. Her hair whipped up into a frisky ponytail while she wore running pants and her normal work out top. Same shoes as well. 'Play with what you train..' kagome thought with a smirk.  
  
Sango came up beside her. "You nervous?"  
  
Kagome looked at her best friend. With amusement she snorted. "Even if I was I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Riiight." Sango laughed. She slapped her friends shoulder companionably. "We're with ya every step."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I guess I'm going first, ne?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Pretty much."  
  
The group came sauntering in the mansion around two' in the morning. InuYasha laughed. "Good job kag! You whupped his ass!"  
  
Kagome smirked. "Thank you! I know I did!" she boasted with confidence.  
  
All looked at sesshomaru for a comment. He studied her then finally spoke. "For your first match, that was pretty damn good."  
  
As every one began to speak again Sango stepped in front of every one and bowed. "And you have mwah to thank!" she puffed out her chest importantly.  
  
Sessho: that was horrible.  
  
JD: oh thanks not even a welcome back! Jeez, feeling the love here!  
  
Inu-chan: no every body hates you  
  
CiCi: well anyways this was a more of a filler-  
  
Kagome: Hey! Now what I wanna know is what does sessho mean by he knew me along time ago!!!??  
  
Review Responses:  
  
BlackCatsOfTheMoon: hehe. You were my first reviewer for FF.Net! {::. Balloons and Flowers .::} heh. Oh by the by I hope I got your pin name right. ::blush:: had a wittle twouble there. Anywhen, yes yes this is a sess/kag.lol. And yes'm I do use the same file. LOT easier! Hah.  
  
Yukotsu: Why thank you! I really appreciate that! I'm glad its creative! Whew .::wipes brow and checks off list::. Goody goody hope to hear more from ya!!  
  
Anime-freak-89: THANK YOU!! FINALLY! {::. Showers you with candy .::} its about time I got some critism! Sheesh! Been waiting so patiently.lol. Yes I know I'm weird. Anywhen, now I'm glad you noticed about the homeless. But that's kagome's chara. She won't always be like that. If you'll notice she changes during later chapters, but you'll see then! It's a promise. Yes I was a little worried how people would take in her kick ass demeanor. But hey its my writing so to hell with it! Hope to hear from ya!  
  
FallingKag: heh, thank ya! I'm glad you love it!  
  
Bad-girl4: thank you. Yes yes I'll try to update every Tuesday. I'll TRY! No promises. This was a more fill in the blank chapter. ::laziness:: I really wasn't aiming for fluff but it works! So nyah! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nightmareofcat: I was hoping it was a great start. Heh thank you! Glad your lovin' it!  
  
Sesshophreack: {::. Speechless .::} thanks. I'm really glad I'm that good of a writer. I didn't think so but hey! Its your opinion that makes me happy! Now this won't be my normal chapter. Normally - as you've seen - I take my time and role play it out. Kinda like I rehearse it in my head before I type it. Heh.  
  
Ariel: Ahhh you've come in luck! Mediaminer.org it being a royal arse and won't let mwah update. Plus I like ff.net so much better so yea I'll be posting here. Lol.  
  
CiCi: thank you all for reviewing I super appreciate it! {::. Hands every one a balloon and a piece of candy .::} now, if you'll excuse this authoress she has to get working. Heh.  
  
¸.A´¨) ¸.A´¨) ¸.A¨) ¸.A´¨) ¸.A´¨) ¸.A¨)  
  
(¸.A´ (¸.A' SilverFangedTiger(¸.A´ (¸.A' 


	6. chapter 6 this is an actual chapter!

A Woman Can Fight Part I: A Girls Punch Made Solid By: SilverFangedTiger Chapter: 6- No More Men  
  
JD: hi all, I'm back! Mwhaha! Ok now some questions should be answered now in this chapter..but then again... eh...hmm...lol.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Morning came too bright for Sesshomaru's tastes. He blinked as the sun decided it was time to arise. Doing just that Sesshomaru pulled himself out of the enormous bed and stretched. He was in nothing but his boxers {::drool!::} and the cold air tickled him. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and made his way to his bathroom. Stripping himself of his boxers {::hehe::}he jumped in the shower.  
  
The first thought that popped in his mind was Kagome. He cursed himself as his mind ran threw thoughts. Why couldn't she remember him? He'd been her first kiss and she'd been his. He smiled at the memory.  
  
- - - - - -

_A small girl bounded down the hallway and entered a room. "Hey sesshomaru!" she giggled as she climbed onto the bed with her best friend. "What cha do'in?" she chirped.  
  
The seven year old flashed her a smile worth a million bucks. His brown eyes bright with mischievous glints as he softly yanked on of the five year old's pig tails. "Watchin tv," he laid back as she squealed and tried to hit him. She pounced on him and continued to try and hit him. But he grasped her wrists and held them away from his person.  
  
Kagome looked down from her spot on his lap and both locked eyes. Slowly Sesshomaru leaned upward and caught her lips with his. When they parted they looked at each other and scrunched up their noses then shook their heads. "Nahhhh." they said unison and began to wrestle anew._

- - - - - - -  
  
sesshomaru smiled again as he got out of the shower. 'She still doesn't remember that... even after I 'renewed' her memory so many months ago...' Sesshomaru felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know if he really wanted to fall for her. She had gotten so cold over the oh so many years. Granted he wasn't the warmest person ever but... she seemed as though she didn't want to be warmed. As if... afraid.  
  
Sesshomaru snorted, her? Afraid? That seemed so unlikely now. But then again... maybe she was. Sesshomaru shook his head and slipped back into both articles of clothing.  
  
Walking out into the hall way he made his way to the weight room.  
  
-  
  
Kagome awoke very proud of herself. She had managed to win her first boxing fight. She sighed. She knew she would have anyway, but she still felt proud of herself. She'd never been in a boxing match.  
  
She had been having fun this past few months and that scared her. She didn't want to lose her new found friends. She scowled as she pulled out a work out outfit. "Are they my friends?" she asked herself quietly. Her scowl deepened as she stopped short of the marble sink in the bathroom. Lifting her head to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Younger Blue-Grey eyes stared back as she dipped into memory lane.

- - -  
  
_She looked at herself in the mirror. Blood trickled from her bottom lip. He had beaten her again. Sighing she dabbed at it with some cheap rough toilet paper. Why did her mother leave her so long ago?  
  
A tear left her eye, traveling its lonely journey down her cheek. Kagome watched the tear flow down her cheek. Why? Why had she done so? Was it something kagome did? Another tear followed.  
  
She was only 5 when her mom had left her. It didn't make sense to take Sota and Kikyo with her-  
  
Kikyo. The 14 year old kagome slammed a fist onto the cheap sink counter. She hiccoughed as more silent tears flowed down her face. It wasn't fair. Why did Kagome have to go threw so much pain and Kikyo get away freely. Lifting her head once more Kagome looked herself dead in the eye. She wouldn't take anything any more.  
  
She'd learn to defend herself. She'd kick her bastard of dad's ass. All the pain she wouldn't take anymore. No more tears, she promised herself and wiped away the tears.  
  
No more men.  
_  
- -  
  
She blinked when she felt something wet trailing down her face. She raised her head to look into the mirror. "Dammit." she cursed herself as she wiped away the stray tear. Shaking her head kagome stripped her self of her clothes and entered her shower. When the hot water soothed her skin she jumped.  
  
"Dammit! I'm still not used to that!" she muttered. Letting the water massage her skin she started to scrub her hair with nice smelling shampoo that before, she met sesshomaru she never even dreamed she would use. Then she thought of Sango and the others.  
  
"Do they really care about me?" She asked herself again. Turning around to wash out the shampoo. Or was this just a team mate related thing. She and Sango were starting to get really close. That was another thing that scared kagome. She didn't know if she could bear losing Sango. As for sesshomaru... sesshomaru was a cool person. Kagome laughed. She couldn't believe she admitted that to herself.  
  
"As long as I _don't_ admit that out loud I'm fine." kagome laughed again to herself. As she began her conditioner treatment she thought of Miroku and InuYasha. She wasn't close to them. But maybe if she got to know them... maybe she might form a friendship.  
  
"Why the hell do I care anyway?" kagome asked her self as she stepped out of the shower dripping wet. Sighing she dried and dressed. Pulling her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head.  
  
As she walked out in her carolina blue jogging suit she bumped into Sango. "Hey." kagome said in greeting. Sango smiled brightly. "Hi!" she giggled at kagome's wince. "Jesus you _are_ a morning person." kagome muttered playfully. "Don't you know it." Sango retorted. They both laughed on their way to the weight room.  
  
- - -  
  
As the guys lifted weights both Sango and Kagome jogged on the treadmills. Secretly ogling at the bodies of their male friends. "Hey Sango?" kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Sango drew her attention away from Miroku's ripped pecs and did her best to pay attention to Kagome. "Um, I haven't seen a friend of mine in along time. Is it ok if I invite her to stay for like a week?"  
  
"Sure! This is your house too ya know!" Sango smiled brightly. Kagome smiled back. "Thank you! I'm gonna go call her right now!" as kagome walked out of the room and InuYasha set down his weights loudly. "Now what the hell was that?" "Yea." Miroku said following suit. Sango frowned. "What now?"  
  
InuYasha shot her a doubtful look. "Since when has this been her house?" "Yea and since when is she allowed to invite people in our house?" sango's mouth dropped. "You can't be serious." a few moments of silence. "That's ridiculous! She's part of this house hold too ya know!" Sango argued.  
  
Both guys turned to the quiet sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow, then looked at Sango. She walked over and gave him the puppy face. "Shit." he cursed. "Please sesshomaru. Please!!" Sango whined. Inuyasha groaned. "That's not fair. She has an advantage over us." both Sango and sesshomaru thought it best and wise to ignore inuyasha.  
  
"Please sesshomaru!" she begged again. Sesshomaru threw his hands up. "Alright, alright! Jeez!" Sango cheered. "Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
When Sesshomaru crossed the foyer a loud knock sounded on the door. Sighing he doubled back towards it. 'Must be Kagome's guest..' he thought to himself. As he opened the door kagome rushed down the stairs. "Kagura?!"  
  
"Kagome!?" before sesshomaru could move out of the way he was roughly pushed to the side with Kagura sprinting past him. The two girls had embraced each other in a tight hug by the time sesshomaru got up from his up-close in encounter with his floor. "It's so good to see you, Kagome- chan!" Kagura chimed. Kagome nodded. "As is you."  
  
"Well," sesshomaru started as he clapped his hands together. "Now that, this little 'reunion' is over with, we need to get back to training. The next fight is in a month! Chop chop!" sesshomaru clapped his hands loudly once again. Kagura's mouth dropped. "Say wha?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Um, yea. Heh, I'm a boxer now Kagura."  
  
Kagura's eyes were trained on Sesshomaru. "You mean to tell me, you quit both your jobs to become a boxer?" kagura pulled her eyes off sesshomaru and turned to Kagome. When she nodded kagura sighed. "Are you sure you really wanna do this for a living though?"  
  
- - - - - -  
  
As kagome readied herself for bed she thought about what Kagura had said. 'Do I really wanna do this for a living? I mean I'm 25 years old. I've got a high school diploma... maybe I can goto college once I get paid?.. hmm..but!' she sighed. ' None the less I hafta finish all this boxing business before I even think about college.' sighing once more she padded over to her bathroom.  
  
"Wait.." she turned curiously on her heel to face the door that connected her room to sesshomaru's. "Maybe I could... nah." she shrugged it off then slipped into her bed and in to an eventful dream  
  
  
  
_They were fighting, again. "Why won't you just stay here?!" she shouted among the thunder. "Because I have duty to my country!" he shouted back from atop his white horse. Their faces were still a blur, blanked out from the thick blanket of fog from the storm.  
  
"So you don't love me enough too stay?! Then you must not love me at all!" she shouted as she coughed from her, evident crying. "that's nonsense and you know it! I love you more than anything!" He shouted with fury.  
  
"But you won't put aside your sword and shield for me!" she shouted again and wheeled around into the small white house, leaving him by himself, much like he had done to her so many times. She watched from the circular window of the kitchen as her warrior once again rode off to war.  
_  
  
  
Sesshomaru had striped himself of his clothes but left his boxers{::jeez I have a knack for the boxers only thing!::}. Running his fingers threw his hair he blew out a breath. Then he proceeded to pace his room. Why the hell was she being so... what's the word? Difficult? No, that's not right.  
  
Sesshomaru gave an indignant snort. "She's _always_ difficult." as he was thinking he put his hand to his mouth in deep meditation. How was he supposed to tell her, that they used to be the best of friends... 'oh yea, by the way we used to be best friends hope that doesn't change anything.'  
  
He allowed himself a soft chuckle. "Jesus, she is difficult."  
  
"Who's difficult?" came a smooth seductive voice.  
  
He turned his head to see Kagura just entering his room. He quirked an eyebrow as she undid her robe. Letting it pool by her feet she stepped out of it. Only in a lace bra and lace boy cut panties, both pulsing red. She stalked toward him and ran a dainty hand down his back, she nuzzled his arm and laid a kiss on his biceps.  
  
He turned fully toward her and dipped his head to catch her lips. Unclasping her bra as they both fell onto the bed.  
  
  
  
Kagome was found brooding over a small bowl of cereal, sitting on the breakfast nook of the kitchen. She scrunched up her face and pushed the bowl away with a grumble about dreams. Staring hard at the cereal she cursed it for all she was worth, in a cynical way she reminded herself. Then in came Sango.  
  
"Mornin' Kago.." Sango greeted cheerfully, Kagome looked up from her brooding and gave a small nod in acknowledgment and went back to glaring at her cereal. Sango grasped a bottle of Orange Juice out of the fridge then turned to Kagome. A frown marred her features.  
  
"Lemme guess, you're having a glaring contest with a bowl of cereal?" Sango leaned over to look between her friend and the bowl. "Looks like your winning too." sarcasm plain as day in her voice.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath for dramatic effect, Kagome retorted. "Yea it's a_ really_ hard battle." She glared one last time before smiling up at Sango as her friend laughed.  
  
"Now really," Sango said as her laughing died down. "What's bothering you?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Its those damn dreams-"  
  
"What dreams?" Miroku asked as he came strolling in. "Oh shit _are_ you serious?" Sango asked wid-eyed. "Your _still _having those?" Kagome nodded. "Very much so."  
  
Miroku frowned. "What's going on here ladies?" Sango shook her head as Sesshomaru and InuYasha walked in. "We'll discuss it at the mall."  
  
- - - -  
  
After Kagome, Sango and Miroku were seated at the food court; with Kagura dragging Sesshomaru and InuYasha to another store, both men whining the whole way. As soon as they were out of sight Miroku got straight to business. "Alright, spill it now."  
  
Kagome scrubbed her hands over her face she started her explanation. "The third night I spent the night at the Manor, I had this manqué dream. It was a woman and man- the man being a warrior. I don't know what the woman was. But I couldn't see their faces, it was like they were always faded out. First time he came back from war and she greeted him happily. Second time, they had fight and all the way up til' last night they have had fights. About him not leaving and staying with her." Kagome rolled her shoulders as Miroku pondered quietly.  
  
"Hmm." he hummed. "This sounds a lot like the 'The Witch and The Warrior.'" he eyed kagome quietly. "The witchy and the whatty?" Kagome asked wide- eyed.  
  
Miroku sighed. "'The Witch and The Warrior.' an old Irish tale my old nanny used to tell me." he smiled at the memory. "Well?" Face screwed up straight pissed, Kagome threw her arms up. "What the hell does an old Irish tale gotta do with me?!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Part of the legend- which you obviously haven't dreamt yet. The last time he went off to war he died in the war. She knew that she'd lose him, the minute he left and she went to the circle stones just after he left she laid down and died there, at the same time he was stabbed in the heart with a sword." Kagome nodded slowly. "Still not figuring how this adds me in it..."  
  
"Well, the way the Irish tell it, the Witch cast a spell; so others wouldn't go threw her pain." Miroku explained, somehow knowing kagome would pick up the pieces. "So... you think she's trying to warn me that Sess- someone, is going to hurt me in the future?" Kagome asked, clearly not believing a word she'd just heard.  
  
Miroku shrugged as Sango remained silent. "I personally don't think Sesshomaru would hurt you, but eh, that's ok." he smiled when she snorted. "Me and Sesshomaru aren't 'In Love' as you so blandly put it." she drawled while Sango laughed.  
  
"Hon, you love him like a cat loves fish." Sango stated as Kagome scrunched up her nose. "I personally don't like cats. And I don't love sesshomaru." she stated with a sniff.  
  
"Alright, alright." Kagura cheered as she, sesshomaru and InuYasha pulled up beside the table. "I'm done shopping, you guys cool?"  
  
Kagome sighed, then muttered. "Better than I'll ever be."  
  
- - -  
  
When all six retired to the Manor, it was close to five in the afternoon. After being dragged- unwillingly of course- threw almost every shop in the mall and trying different sorts of things on Kagome plopped down on the couch. Sighing to herself as her head made a comfortable contact with the plush pillow. She considered herself to have a hell of a lot of courage to goto the mall with Kagura. Most would think she'd be a wimp to be scared to goto the mall with a sweet female such as Kagura.  
  
Kagome snorted. Sweet. Hah, there's a barrel of laughs. Kagura had a more bitchy demeanor than kagome. Which is a lot, kagome reminded herself.  
  
Kagura was a demon when it came to shopping. Running from shop to shop. She'd try on At least 35 different pairs of clothes in 35 different colors. Kagome snorted and added to her thought process, with 35 different styles. Crossing her, white short clad legs at the ankles she began to think about her dreams.  
  
Dreams are bullshit. She concluded cynically. She didn't want to believe she had a relationship with Sesshomaru Hemerashi- correction, she didn't have a relationship with Sesshomaru Hemerashi. Nodding to her self in approval, she got up to prowl the room. What did the dreams mean though? That she'd have a relationship with sesshomaru? Or had a relationship with Sesshomaru?  
  
Kagome snorted. "I'd have killed my self if I had known him before." she whispered to herself. Either way she didn't know what she wanted. Before or now. Past or Present. She had feelings for Sesshomaru- "Wait no I don't." kagome denied, face screwed up again. "God, this is so confusing."  
  
"What's so confusing doll?" Kagura greeted as she walked into the secluded living room. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "This whole thing is confusing." she muttered as she crossed to the mini fridge and tossed back at kagura a canned soft drink, as she popped the tab on her own. Now kagura frowned. "What's 'this whole thing'?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Nothing. Some thing I need to figure out on my own. So, how do you like your stay here, so far?" Kagome asked as she took a sip from her can.  
  
"Good." Kagura had a devilish glint in her eye that Kagome knew all to well and choked on her drink. "Why do you have that look in your eye?" kagome asked, thoroughly freaked out.  
  
"Promise you won't call me a slut?" Kagome nodded bored at once in Kagura's girly tone, that one gets when gossiping. "Well... I had sex with sesshomaru last night." Kagome almost spit out her coke and stared at Kagura. "_Already!?_ No offense, you don't even know him!"  
  
"I know, I know!" kagura sighed blissfully as she got up and twirled around the room dazed. Sighing, kagome shrugged. "Well was he any good?" Kagura giggled. "He was fantastic." she spun around the room again. "But I think I'm in love with him!" when Kagome rolled her eyes she continued. "I'm serious! It was love at first sight. I think he loves me too. Do you think he loves me too? I think he does love me." Kagura gushed.  
  
Kagome again rolled her eyes. "Your helpless Kagura. Sesshomaru is cold. He doesn't love anyone other than his best friends and Family- well he hates InuYasha but deep down there's a little brother love." she shrugged seeing as she couldn't see sesshomaru ever loving InuYasha. Kagura scoffed. "So your saying he loves you?"  
  
"What?!?! _NO!"_ kagome shouted immediately. Shifting uneasily on the couch just at the subject. Did he love her? No, she answered her self flatly.  
  
"Well you said he loves his best friends and his family!" Kagura countered. "No, no, I'm not his best friend. That'd be Sango and Miroku. N-not me." kagome said all to quickly.  
  
"Oh god!" kagura gushed. "Your not dating him are you!?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled. Launching a pillow at her she continued her assault. "Don't you think I'd tell you, you ignorant little-"  
  
"Really kagome, is that a way to treat your guest?" An amused sesshomaru asked leaning against the door frame. He raised an eyebrow as Kagura fled the room blushing like a tomato. Sesshomaru turned his look toward Kagome. She eyed him suspiciously. "How long were you listening in?"  
  
"Hmm.." sesshomaru drawled as he walked into the room. "Since she asked if you and I were dating."  
  
Kagome sniffed and proceeded to straighten out the pillows. As sesshomaru closed the distance between them she stiffened. "Sesshomaru don't get any ideas." Kagome warned in vain as sesshomaru drew her into his arms. "See when you say that, that's what makes me get ideas." He whispered right into her ear, making her shiver as his breath tingled her skin. When she pulled her hands up to push him away he tangled their fingers together and brought his lips down upon hers. His lips massaging hers in a smooth soft rhythm. Their hands still entwined together in the air beside them.  
  
Sango walked in and stopped in her tracks wheeled around with a smile and walked back out to stand at the frame of the door. Smiling she turned to see miroku and inuyasha. Clamping a hand over their mouths before either could speak. Putting a finger to her lips they nodded. Then she pointed excitedly to the room. Both boys frowning they poked their heads out to see Sesshomaru and Kagome. Miroku smiled while InuYasha just shook his head.  
  
Sango tugged both of the men away so Kagome and Sesshomaru could have their privacy.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist. While kagome fought to regain her breath her mind chastised her. That was soooo wrong. He started it! Kagome countered her conscience. You helped! But he...he started it! Doesn't make it any less wrong! It yelled as it faded away.  
  
"That was wrong." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru, shocked, furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Tightening his hold on her. "Kagura." kagome replied flatly. Sesshomaru sighed heavily, as he rested his chin on kagome's forehead. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"That you two had sex last night." She noted that Sesshomaru stiffened almost immediately. "It didn't mean anything Kagome." he said quietly. His arms around her loosened then tightened protectively as if she'd sprint away at any time. "Do you mean anything when you kiss me?" Kagome wondered aloud, then instantly regretted asking the question. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle and could feel him smile against her hair. "Kagome, you mean everything to me. Kagura... she was just there, and I had a lot of stress on my mind."  
  
He noticed Kagome stiffened next. He ran a hand over her back gently, as she began to speak again. "You know, she claims she's in love with you... and she has it in her mind your in love with her."  
  
Sesshomaru snorted when kagome deliberately ignored his confess of how much he meant to her. "She goes along with 10,987,654 girls in Japan." Kagome smiled. "Quite the ego you have."  
  
"No, that's just how many fan letters I get all the time." he corrected as she laughed. "You'll see what it's like soon enough. Having camera's follow you around. They didn't follow me today, but you'll see what it's like when we goto Tokyo."  
  
- - -  
  
Sango giggled uncontrollably as all three friends sat in the kitchen. "And she says she doesn't love him, oh the hilarity." she finished with the pop of her soda opening.  
  
Miroku smiled again. "They love each other more than they'll ever know."  
  
"Or admit." InuYasha added as he finished his beer. Throwing it in the trash can, he looked around bored. "Man, I'm bored as hell." he complained. Sango sighed as she thought of something to do. Then her face brightened "We could goto the Fair."  
  
Miroku quirked a brow. "What are we, thirteen?" he retorted cynically.  
  
InuYasha snorted. "I'm so bored I'll do anything." he looked towards Sango. "What time does the fair close?" he asked as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. "Hmm.." Sango pondered a second before snapping her fingers. "Aha, I think like 2 or 3 in the morning."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Sounds fun."  
  
InuYasha let out a big breath. "Let's round up the love birds and Kagura and head out then." clapping his hands he went after Sesshomaru and Kagome. Miroku quirked a brow at Sango as she stared at InuYasha's retreating back with a mischievous smile. "Something tells me we shouldn't have let InuYasha go after them by himself."  
  
Sango's eyes glinted. "Mmm I know. But I wanted to have some fun toying with them a little, besides," Sango shrugged as she giggled. "They wouldn't know their love if it hit em' between the eyes."  
  
Miroku laughed as he and Sango met around the kitchen Island and linked hands as they walked out after InuYasha.  
  
- - - -  
  
InuYasha strolled in on Sesshomaru and Kagome talking- still in embraced. He coughed loudly. Sending Kagome springing apart from sesshomaru. "Oh, don't act all innocent, we all saw you guys making out, so now that that's all out in the open let's goto the fair!" InuYasha spoke, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome fought down a blush. "Um..." kagome stammered. Scowling at acting like a school girl she snapped. "Well what are you standing there for?! Let's go!" she snapped.  
  
InuYasha chuckled. "And she's back."  
  
"Fuck you." Kagome retorted. "Only if you'd do it willingly babe." inuyasha countered. Kagome quickly flicked him off and hooked arms with Sango and leaving the room. Miroku and InuYasha watched both girls walk away and turned to look at Sesshomaru with 'Shit-Eating-Grin'.  
  
"Don't start." Sesshomaru warned as he brushed past both InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
- - -  
  
Reaching the fair of Shimoda, Japan. Kagome's eyes lit with amazement. Colors flashed brightly as people milled about. Children grabbing cotton candy where ever they could find it -and reach it- while parents bustled after the kids. She waited patiently as Sesshomaru paid for the tickets. She inhaled the smells and listened to the laughter she never experienced in her youth. She looked on as Fathers plucked up their daughters and whirled them around, feeling a sense of loss and not having.  
  
InuYasha noticed how sad she became looking at the families and drapped an arm around her companionably, "well, what ride do wanna go on first?" Kagome's expression was blank and curious. "Uh... never been on one." every one gaped at her.  
  
"Ok!" Sango decided by her self. "She's going on Terror with me." that spoken Sango grabbed Kagome and headed off, not particularly paying any heed to the guys scrambling to catch up.  
  
Waiting in line Kagome became anxious. She watched as people screamed on the ride, her eyes widening as the Roller Coaster did turns and flips up side down. Sango chuckled. "You'll love it." eyes still wide Kagome swallowed hard and nodded blankly. "Oh yea," she managed shakily. "I'm sure I will." InuYasha laughed at her lightly. "Don't worry its not gonna kill you."  
  
Kagome glared. "That's the least I'm worried about I assure you." moving up in the line the four- Miroku, Sango, Kagome and InuYasha- where a couple steps closer to being on the ride. Sango chatting amiably the whole journey.  
  
- - -  
  
Sesshomaru sighed irritably as Kagura talked none stop. Jesus maybe I should've went on the damn ride, sesshomaru thought miserably. Rubbing his hands over his face he tried to think of something more pleasant. The first thing that popped in his mind was Kagome. He snorted quietly. Not at the least pleasant, he thought cynically, more like a pissed off cat.  
  
As Kagura continued to talk about her life Sesshomaru's mind wandered as far to what it would be like to marry Kagome one day. He laughed mentally at the site of tough, ass kicking, smart mouth Kagome in a wedding dress walking down the isle all made up and dressed up. She'd be pissed, Sesshomaru mused. Funny, but pissed, he thought again with a soft chuckle.  
  
Kagura frowned but shrugged and went on about trying to get him to talk. "So... what was your childhood like?" I imagine, she thought cheerfully, he'd have one of those big blue houses, with the porch surrounding it on a lake. With those tire swings in the back.  
  
Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. Now why the hell did she want to know about his childhood? He sighed as if deciding wether to do right or wrong.  
  
  
  
_A boy with blonde hair and sharp tawny eyes, with high cheek bones moved across the side walk deftly. He'd done this before. Just like he'd done so many times before. The unsuspecting citizen, as he bumped into the them on purpose, then he made his move. He stuck his hand in the pocket of the man's tailored pants and sneaked the wallet. Going unnoticed the man shoved him out of the way.  
  
The young boy not even nine years old smirked and twirled the wallet in his hand. Another job done well. Not that he'd be praise for it, his smirk faded instantly. Now, he had to face his father. The mean man that shot and killed his mother. And then he had to put up with the new wench his father had taken and made a small child out of. Annoying little midgit, the boy though angrily.  
  
Despite the fact that, every time the 'Mean Man' went after his little brother he stood up for the midgit. Taking the beating without a flinch. And he knew, he knew today he would take the same beating for both himself and his little brother- InuYasha.  
  
He walked up the dirt path, bare foot and clothes still baggy and a little more torn than they had been when he had left his 'home'. He propped open the door silently. Poking his head in and looking around. Exhaling slowly, he tip-toed quietly into the grungy house. Setting the three wallets he'd stolen on the shaky table he then tip toed toward the hallway. Maybe he wouldn't get beaten today... just maybe.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" then again maybe not. Sesshomaru was back handed to the head and was sent flying. Landing with a grunt and an already bloody nose when he tried to pick himself up he was kicked. Damn, what did InuYasha do, he thought angrily as he was punched. Something caught the nine year old's eye. It was his little brother. Standing in the door way. Crying and upset. The little InuYasha picked up the ripped ball and hurled it at his father.  
  
"Leave Sess-wo-mahwu alone!" the small kid wailed.  
  
The father went for InuYasha, the small kid's eyes widening, he obviously didn't think out his plan to stick up for his big brother. Before the father could land a punch Sesshomaru pulled inuyasha to him. The father ending up punching a hole in the wall. Sesshomaru ran with InuYasha finding a hidden spot secluded, he figured his father was staggering drunk again and wouldn't see InuYasha. "Stay here." the small child nodded slowly. But when Sesshomaru started to walk away InuYasha tried to follow him. "No," Sesshomaru said sternly- for a nine year old. "Stay here. I mean it." The small InuYasha cried as Sesshomaru went back out to face his father.  
_  
-  
  
Sesshomaru sighed miserably at the memory. "Very uneventful and boring." he explained to Kagura who was eagerly drinking in every thing he said. She nodded. "I'm guessing you didn't have a very 'social' family?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "Nope. Mom died with I was 8 and when I was four inuyasha was born." since Kagura knew that was all she'd get out of him she sighed. "I'm sorry... about your mom."  
  
Sesshomaru snorted . "Nothing to be sorry about. I barely remember what she looked like." he looked out to the ride that Kagome and the others had currently went on. His mind distancing by far.  
  
-  
  
"Ooooh _man_." kagome complained as she clutched her stomach. "That was one crazy flip." she swayed like a drunk. "And I'm dizzy." she added with a laugh. Sango joined her in swaying as the friends linked arms and walked down the ramp and to level ground. Miroku and InuYasha staggering and trying to walk normally behind them.  
  
Sesshomaru stood to met his friends and almost laughed at Kagome's state. "Don't say shit." kagome warned with a shake of her finger. still swaying every now and then.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Shit. There I said it." at Kagome's cynical look he chuckled. "So how'd you like your first roller Coaster?"  
  
Kagome scrunched up her nose. "It was cool. Made me dizzy, but it was cool."  
  
Sango slapped her on the back. "Next ride!" Kagome's eyes widened and her first thought was 'oh god, not again.'  
  
- - - -  
  
JD: Another chapter done! woo-hooo!  
  
Kagome: that was cool!  
  
Inu-Chan: finally I get some coverage! ::grumbles:: even if my dad is kicking my ass.  
  
JD: ::grin::  
  
Inu-Chan: HEY! wait a minute! you wrote that Sesshomaru protected me! that's not right!  
  
JD: ::rolls her eyes:: oh please you were 5! he had to protect you!  
  
Inu-chan: hmph.  
  
JD: ::rolls her eyes again::  
  
Sessho: don't do that it's disrespectful.  
  
JD: ::sticks out her tongue::  
  
Miroku: don't stick out your tongue unless you intend to use it!  
  
Next Chapter: Mid-Night Fair's Wheel  
  
Review Responses: Thank you too: Bad-Girl4, DrowGoddess, Mx2mnm, KagomeXLegolas-Rox, Sesshophreack, Anime-Freak89, Uadzet!  
  
Bad-Girl4: Heh. thanks! yep, I think this answered the whole 'what happened to kag' phew. I HOPE. lol. watch this space!  
  
DrowGoddess: Yep I updated! woo-hoo! yea the last one wasn't very well put together put eh. lol. JA!  
  
Mx2mnm: hey! glad you like kago's chara! yay! (lol) I know, they need to be longer, it pisses me off that I can't write longer chapters... I tried to make this one longer but hmm.... no one knows. ja!  
  
KagomeXLegolas-Rox: OOOOO! Love the penname! leggy hehehe. ha! yup I tried to post earlier BUT my comp went bizerk. (le sigh) lol ja!  
  
Sesshophreack: Yea san Antonio was fun- river walk mostly b/c that's what I want as my back yard – but none the less, that and I got to see harry potter on IMAX. sooo yea...heh. ja!  
  
Anime-Freak89: thanks for the two reviews by the by! lol. yea kago's attitude kind of softens at times but then kicks right back (personally I wouldn't want to be on the recieveing end but eh!) ja!  
  
Uadzet: hmmm might I ask what the penname means? lol. very interesting thou. heh. yes I'm absoulutely in love w/ sessXkag. heh. yes I will continue!  
  
JD: til' next time!


	7. Ferris Wheel fluff!

1A Woman Can Fight Part I: A Girl's Punch Made Solid.. .

By: SilverFangedTiger

Chapter: 7- Midnight Ferris Wheel

JD: you know what's really stupid?

Inu-Chan: She didn't know how to spell Ferris Wheel!!

JD: shut up! God, anyways! Yea, haha, guess what? I'm waiting for the Eye of Tropical Storm Charlie to come to my town. Thirty minutes from now it'll be here. {laughs nervously} another thing a band of like 20 tornados surrounds the eye of the storm, HAHA! Well what'd ya know? My house will be demolished! Bah!

Sessho: {rolls eyes} she's so dramatic-

JD: HOLY SHIT GOD! There goes a tree!!! it's blowing like a friggin' wind mill!!!

"Ahhhh." Kagome groaned. Puffing out her cheeks and blowing out the breath that filled them. "Imma puke!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You'll be fine. Just first rider's stomach roll."

"Yea," kagome snorted. "Stomach roll so all the food comes spewing out." she scrunched her nose in disgust shaking her head. "Not pretty." she groaned again. "I think I'm definitely gonna hurl!"

Sango sighed. "Well we have at least two more hours til' the fair closes..." she trailed off as she looked around at the thinning crowds. "So let's have some fun! It's almost twelve!" she pouted like a toddler then a light bulb clicked. "Let's go on the bumper cars!" she was already running off with Miroku in tow when Kagome laughed.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly before grasping her arm before she could walk away. Turning her to him he saw the brief defense flair in her eyes before it died down the second she laid eyes on him. "Eh?" she said blinking.

He jerked his chin in the direction of this huge wheel- Kagome had absolutely no idea what it was. It was red. No blue, no green, no red. Kagome narrowed her eyes as the big wheel kept changing colors, Red, Blue, Green and back again. "What the hell is that and why does it keep changing colors?" she demanded, shooting a finger towards the big wheel.

Sesshomaru almost laughed. "It's called a Ferris Wheel."

When she only looked on confused at the color changing object he opted for the more _detailed _description. "Basically, it's a big wheel, ride thingy, that holds passenger cars on it's outer edge."

Kagome turned her head and quirked a brow. Cynical written in her eyes. "Big wheel ride thingy? _Good _description..." then she shook her head as she doubled back on his sentence. "_Wait_ a flippin minute! People _ride _that thing! It's a walking hazard! Er... circling hazard that's red... blue..green what ever the _hell _color it is!" she threw out her arms and waved them dramatically. {JD: is it just me or does it seem Kago and Inu had a personality switch...0.0}

Sesshomaru chuckled and hooked an arm around her waist to steer her toward the big colorful ride thingy- so blandly put by Sesshomaru. Not missing the smug look sent from Sango who was waiting in the line for bumper cars.

Soon enough Kagome had to tip her head back just to see the 'Ferris Wheel'. To which she still didn't see why in seven hells people would _willingly _get on the thing just to ride in a circle. She eyed it critically. Almost surprised to the fact that patrons didn't fall out when it continued to circle.

Sesshomaru noted her skepticism. "Come on.." he trailed off as he drug a stunned kagome up the line. She wondered, as Sesshomaru continued to climb the steps up to the ride, just how many rides she would be dragged on this night?

With that she dug her heels into the wooden steps to pull him back. Sesshomaru turned to see her pouting childishly. "What if I don't wanna?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "What are you, Inuyasha on a good day?" at her sudden scowl he sighed and plucked her up and over his shoulder. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Kagome shouted pounding on his back, not even paying heed to the people staring at her. "Put-me-down-you-pompous-jack ass-"

With that Sesshomaru plopped her down haphazardly while grinning at the ticket man, "Ah, just us." he smiled as if to whistle the 'I-Swear-I'm-Innocent' tune.

Kagome scoffed as she pushed herself off the wooden ground. "Just what is with you-"and again she was dragged with a laughing ticket man in the wake of her and Sesshomaru. She found herself seated within the span of five seconds. Blinking she soon realized the car was moving. She looked over the railing and her heart hit her ribs with a loud- **thud. **

"Holy sweet baby Jesus." she whispered. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle. "We're not even that high yet." he joked.

Wide eyed and plain bugged out, kagome turned to him. "Uh.. Buh...duh..." she cocked her head, eyes still bugged out. "How high are we gonna go?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Not afraid of heights are we kagome?"

Kagome swallowed hard and looked over the railing down to the colorful grounds of the fair. She so longed to be back on solid ground "Course' not." she sniffed. Her eyes still locked on the ground as they did a full circle.

Sesshomaru laughed again. Pulling her close to him, he pressed his lips to her ear, "Don't focus on the ground below..." he whispered.

"Hah, uh huh what you want me to focus on?" she shot back, sliding up against him. She was suddenly face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Me."

Sango jumped up and down impatiently. "Come on! How long can fricking bumper cars take!?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You're so impatient Sango."

Sango scoffed at Inuyasha as she was pulled into Miroku's arms. Settling down into his hard chest she decided to forget about InuYasha entirely. Inhaling and Exhaling as the line barely moved. "Jesus lord have mercy!" she whined again.

Miroku tightened his arms around her and sent Inuyasha a warning glare. Inuyasha shut his mouth and looked around them. Spotting a raven haired beauty he cocked his head to the side. "Oi, is that Kagome?"

Sango scowled and followed his stare. "Can't be she went with Sesshomaru..." she trailed off as she caught sight of the middle height woman standing in line. A few smooching couples ahead of them. Before InuYasha or Miroku knew what the hell was going on Sango yelled 'Kagome!' and soon had the two men in tow and was, as of now, weaving threw the rest of the crowd. "Not gonna wait in some damn fricking long line," she muttered before raising her voice with a smile. "Kagome!" when the woman turned she found no friendly smile, no grey eyes, no pale face. Instead she found cold. Dry ice cold.

She stopped immediately, causing Inuyasha and Miroku to ram into here. "Uh, sorry I thought you were a friend-"

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you woman!? You drag us off- hello." Inuyasha quit his pre-said sentence when he caught sight of the 'new' woman. Sango had a dry expression with a roll of her eyes. "Names Inuyasha, yours?"

"Oooo," she purred. "I know you!" Sango found her voice some what like a cheerleader's- fake. "Your that famous boxer!" Sango again rolled her eyes at the obvious fawning, with the sultry look- she thought it a little old and maybe Inuyasha had learnt his lesson after the first mishap.

"Oooo, you follow boxing eh?" Inuyasha flirted more with body language than he did words- something Sango had seen all to many times. Then again, she mused, he'll never learn. Kagura was busy talking with Miroku so Sango officially felt left out.

When they had finally gotten to the front of the line Inuyasha laughed at the woman's lame joke and asked for her name again.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she giggled. "My name's Kikyo." {JD: --"as if you didn't see it coming}

0

Kagome's lips tugged. Almost into a smile. "I can do that." she whispered. Unable to help her self. It wasn't her fault! Honestly! He's the one that planted the thought and incitive of kissing him in her brain. Entirely not her fault.

And the fact that his lips were pasted passionately on hers had nothing to with her. Absolutely nothing, she told her self. She began to meld with his rhythm. Tongues danced, flames jumped like a bond fire. A spark set between the sticks that formed the fire now formally placed between herself and Sesshomaru.

She realized as he nibbled at her bottom lip, what she had told Kagura was totally and utterly wrong. He wasn't cold at all.

He was inviting and warm.

JD: WAHOOO!

Sessho: here she goes again...

JD: oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! {jumping up and down} I made it alive! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Inu-Chan: {0.0} jesus you're hyper

JD: Oooooooo yea!! I'm wired baby!!

Inu-Chan: {blinks} 0.o she called me baby...

Kagome: {not fully there yet} wouldn't that be pedophile?

Inu-Chan: {twitch twitch} that's sick! I wasn't thinking that!

Kagome/ Sango: --' suuuuuure

JD: {still dancing around like a bloomin idiot} I lived I lived!

Sango: poor girl didn't have the computer for four days-

JD: {tear tear} yes it was horrible...

Sessho: again with the dramatics...

Chapter Preview: Chapter 8- A Recovering Heart Burnt Once More...

"KIKYO!" Kagome shouted.

Review Responses:


	8. TO ALL IT MAY CONCERN!

JD: sorry! I'm suffering from writers block with ALL my stories! It SUCKS major man! Plus I might be moving back to Russia- don't worry, far away from the violence! But please be patient! I'm sorry I keep you guys waiting so long! But I promise I'll update! Heres the schedule:

A Woman: 3 updates

About Love: 1 update

Betrayal And Love: one shot: no more updates

King Of Dreams: another one shot: no more updates BUT maybe a sequel so LOOK OUT!


End file.
